This invention relates to new compositions of water-dispersed, amine-containing reactive polymers. Polymers of lower molecular weight which contain amine groups are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,957 describes amine-terminated liquid polymers represented by the formula ##STR1## wherein Y is a univalent radical obtained by removing hydrogen from an amine group of an aliphatic, alicyclic, heterocyclic or aromatic amine containing at least two secondary or mixed primary and secondary amine groups with no more than one primary amine group per molecule, and "B" is a polymeric backbone comprising carbon-carbon linkages. Other amine-containing liquid polymers having carbon-carbon linkage backbones and their uses are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,018,847; 4,055,541; 4,058,657; 4,088,708; 4,221,885; 4,260,700; and 4,320,047. The B. F. Goodrich Company markets a line of amine-containing polymers containing carbon-carbon backbone linkages under the trademark Hycar.RTM. RLP.
Amine-containing polymers are also known which have carbon-oxygen linkages in the polymeric backbones. An example of this type of amine-containing liquid polymer is the polyether polyamines described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,359. Other examples of amine-containing liquid polymers having carbon-oxygen backbone linkages backbones and their uses are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,316,185 and 4,521,490. The '490 patent describes its amine-containing polymers as poly(oxyhydrocarbolene)diamines. The Jefferson Chemical Company subsidiary of Texaco, Inc. markets such amine-containing polymers under the Trademark Jeffamine.RTM. polyoxypropyleneamines.
Amine-containing polymers are useful as components in castable elastomeric systems, as tougheners for epoxy and polyester resins in structural plastics, and in paints, coatings, sealants, adhesives, and the like.
The amine-containing polymers have, heretofore, been used primarily in their liquid form or in the form of solvent solutions. However, in many applications such as in paints, coatings, sealants, and adhesives, it would be advantageous to use the polymers in the form of a water-dispersion. A method that can be used to convert amine-containing liquid polymers to water-dispersed compositions involves adding the polymer to a mixture of water and a high level of soap using a high speed mixer such as an Eppenbach homogenizer or a Minisonic homogenizer and agitating the mixture under high shear. Such processes require equipment and time to perform, introduce high levels of soap into the final composition, and have not resulted in completely satisfactory water-dispersed compositions.